1. Field
This invention concerns a guide device which is constructed to be affixed to any supporting structure including a workpiece itself and to the base of a hand held circular saw and which is readily adjustable to guide the saw accurately and comfortably, with one hand, to cut the workpiece of substantially any width at any of a wide degree of angles both through the plane of the workpiece and across the workpiece.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore cutting guide devices typically have been quite complex in structure, particularly for hand held circular saws, and generally have been concerned with guiding the saw blade through the workpiece with the cut at various angles across the workpiece. These devices have not, in themselves, provided for cuts which are other than 90° to the plane of the workpiece since hand held circular saws already are provided with means for adjusting the angle of the blade from 90° to about 45° with respect to the plane of the saw base, and hence with respect to the plane of the workpiece.
This conventional angle range, however, is insufficient for many construction purposes. Also, when guiding the saw across the workpiece, particularly across a wide workpiece such as the 4 ft. or 8 ft. dimension of plywood, and particularly where the saw blade is angled from 90° to the workpiece plane, the counter force on the blade can easily move the saw off line.